Episode 435 (10th February 1965)
Plot Florrie is surprised to be reunited with her husband Norman Lindley. He tells her he's now a contract engineer and has been all over the world. Florrie regrets not going to India with him six years ago. She's interested to learn that he has looked for her before, without success. Jerry is shocked when Florrie introduces him to her husband. He rushes to tell Len that Florrie is not a widow. Len doesn't believe him. Stan still thinks David took the bribe, despite what the papers say. Charlie has an interview for an a job as an insurance agent. Len spreads the word about Florrie. They are equally sceptical but gradually convince themselves that it must be true if Jerry says so. Florrie confesses to Norman that she's been presenting herself as a widow. He isn't bothered. The residents wonder what would have happened if Frank or Harry had proposed. Florrie is relieved that Norman is not after a divorce. Jerry doesn't like that people are gossiping about Florrie because of him. Charlie gets the job but needs to find £50 deposit money. All doubt is removed when Florrie brings Norman to the Rovers and describes her as his wife. Norman tells Florrie he wants them to get back together. He plans to put roots down in Canada as he's working there for two years in a few months' time after a job in Iceland. Florrie tells Norman that there have been other men in her life. The regulars send up Stan about his alarm clock. Ena lends Charlie the £50 out of the money she made selling No.11, so that he can afford to pay his rent to Minnie. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Norman Lindley - Glyn Owen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop - Back room *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit Notes *After a three-week stint, this was Richard Everitt's final episode as producer. He returned as executive producer from Episode 731 (18th December 1967) to Episode 778 (29th May 1968). *Ena Sharples recalls her first conversation with Florrie Lindley, which was in Episode 1. *Valerie Barlow is shown watching the Granada northern regional programme Scene at 6.30 on her television and future chat-show host Michael Parkinson can be heard introducing singer Gene Pitney. Just over fourteen months before, the programme broadcast the very first news flash on British television of the Assassination of President Kennedy. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie), and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A revelation for the Street; and a new prospect for two of its residents *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,260,000 homes (joint 1st place with 8th February 1965). Category:1965 episodes